Forget but not forgive
by Lilyssy
Summary: Il y a des choses que Bella peut pardonner, car elle aime Edward. Mais d'autres, plus enfouies resteront à jamais impardonnables. Alors elle oubliera, pour vivre leur amour serainement. Post New Moon, 2/2 OS.


Bonjour !

Voilà, je poste ici la suite de mon premier one shot, Swallowed in the sea. Le titre, Forget but not forgive, provient de la chanson de Coldplay, Swallowed in the sea, donc. Il signifie, Oublier mais pas pardonner... Littéralement traduit du moins. J'espère que ce nouveau OS vous plaira !

oxoOoxo

Forget but not forgive

Disclaimer : Twilight (univers, personnages etc) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en totalité et en parties) sur quelque support que ce soit sans l'autorisation de l'auteur.

OxoOoxo

Je me redressai soudainement, comme sortie d'un profond et interminable sommeil. Ma respiration était haletante, mon coeur battait comme s'il avait cherché à s'extirper de ma poitrine. Je suffoquer littéralement , comme si j'avais été privée d'air des heures durant.

Je respirai anarchiquement, tentant de remplir mes poumons d'air. J'avais l'impression de m'être noyée... Pourtant, j'étais sur la terre-ferme, et seule une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait ma peau...

Je regardai alors autour de moi, comme si je découvrais les lieux pour la première fois. La pièce était baignée d'une lueur bleutée, comme l'océan...

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, mais je refoulai la panique qui aurait voulu me submerger en cet instant, et me concentrai pour avoir les idées claires.

Une fois que j'eus à nouveau parcouru l'endroit, je reconnu ma chambre, chez Charlie... A Forks. Pas d'eau, pas un immense océan tout autour de moi... Pas le froid mordant... Pas le néant.

Juste ma chambre, chez mon père...

Je ne retins pas le grand soupir de soulagement qui franchit mes lèvres. J'étais en vie... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar.

Quelque chose m'intrigua alors... J'étais seule dans la pièce... Edward n'aurait-il pas du se trouver là?

Une nouvelle vague de panique s'empara de moi, me rappelant mon cauchemar... Non... Il ne pouvait pas être parti... Pas après tout ce que nous avions enduré pour nous retrouver... L'Italie... Voltera...

Je repoussai les couvertures et me mis à arpenter la pièce, la peur au ventre... Mon regard se porta alors sur la fenêtre... Elle était entrouverte.

Et tout me revint alors... Bien sûr... Edward était parti chasser. Il me l'avait dit avant que je ne m'endorme.

Je me laissai retomber sur mon lit et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains... J'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer toutes les émotions contradictoires dont j'étais la proie... Mon cauchemar restait encore en un souvenir vivace dans mon esprit, et l'absence d'Edward à mon réveil – bien que parfaitement justifiée à présent – m'avait replongée dans cette peur... Un instant j'avais eu l'impression de me retrouver, plusieurs mois auparavant... Dans ce tourbillon d'abandon et de désespoir...

Mais il était là... Seulement à quelques kilomètres. Je fermai les yeux, et l'imaginai alors, poursuivant un animal au milieu de la forêt, sombre et silencieuse... Il n'était pas parti.

Pourtant, malgré la grande vague de soulagement qui s'était emparée de moi, il demeurait un malaise. Quelque chose restait inexpliqué... Et cela me frustra.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir être rassurée de la simple présence d'Edward à quelques kilomètres. J'aurais voulu pouvoir chasser ce cauchemar de mon esprit et me rendormir, ou l'attendre tout simplement.

Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je savais que ce cauchemar signifiait bien plus... Qu'il avait bien plus d'importance que je voulais lui en accorder...

Je m'étais revue, au bord de cette falaise... Là même où, quelques mois plus tôt, j'avais voulu en finir, ne supportant pas d'être séparé d'Edward... Cette chute dont m'avait sauvé Jake...

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas eu Jacob... J'étais tombée durant quelques secondes qui m'avaient semblé être libératrice, comme si, en chute libre, j'avais été libérée de tous les maux qui martyrisaient mon coeur.

Je me souvenais de l'eau glacée tout autour de moi... Mais ce qui me revint le plus, fut la panique... La panique avant l'abandon. J'avais abandonné, je n'avais pas lutté... J'avais voulu mourir... Je savais parfaitement que cela aurait pu arriver, si Jacob n'avait pas été là...

Et alors, Edward serait mort lui aussi, nous ne serions pas revenus à Forks avec les Cullen... Charlie et Renée m'auraient perdu, auraient perdu leur fille... Un dueil qui aurait duré jusqu'à la fin de leur vie...

Aprés notre retour ici, j'avais longuement pensé à ce qui se serait passé, si. J'aurais agi égoïstement, tout simplement. Mais je savais aussi la douleur, le désespoir... Et je n'aurais sans doute pas pu continuer ainsi... Cela m'aurait été impossible.

La question qui s'imposa alors à moi était : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je ce rêve maintenant, alors que tout semblait pouvoir aller entre Edward et moi ? Que nous nous étions retrouvés? Tout aurait du être tout beau, comme dans un monde affreusement rose, un monde qui n'existait que dans les rêves et les contes, je le savais... Mais après ce que nous avions traversé, chacun de notre côté, j'aurais voulu vivre dans ce monde... Aussi mielleux fusse-t-il.

Au fond de moi, je connaissais la réponse à cette question. Edward m'avait fait ses excuses, m'avait demandé de lui pardonner... Et je l'avais fait, car je l'aimais au-delà de tout et que rien ne comptait plus que sa présence à mes côtés. Sans compter que, dans un avenir proche je demeurerai avec lui pour l'éternité, par ma transformation... Comme nous l'avions convenu avec les Volturis.

Je lui avait assuré l'avoir pardonné. Mais je savais qu'une part de moi, très enfouie, ne l'avait pas fait. Car les conséquences de son départ, de sa faute, de sa trahison avaient été trop douloureuses pour l'humaine que j'étais... Le désespoir avait été trop grand, la douleur si violente que je pouvais encore la ressentir rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

Je n'avais pas pardonné... Du moins, une partie de moi ne l'avait pas fait. C'était sans doute encore trop récent... Mais je ne devais pas me mentir à moi-même, je savais que, bien que je l'aimais à en mourir, une partie de moi ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Edward.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la vie qui s'offrait à moi était celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Et je voulais cette vie, je la désirais plus que tout au monde pour enfouir ses jours si sombres, ses heures si noires... Ces instants douloureux qui me meurtrissaient encore l'âme quand je m'aventurais à y repenser.

Oublier, mais pas pardonné... Pas totalement, du moins.

Peut-être cela viendrait-il avec le temps qui passerait... J'oublierai. Mais une partie de moi resterait plongée dans ses heures sombres, marquée à jamais par de si douloureux souvenirs.

J'entendis alors un bruit, qui me sortit brusquement de mes pensées. Je relevai les yeux, vers la fenêtre, et vit alors la silouette d'Edward.

« Tu ne dors pas? » s'étonna-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil qui indiquait trois heures trente du matin.

« Je me suis réveillée. » répondis-je, évasive, non-désireuse de lui parler de mon cauchemar.

« Tout va bien? »

« Oui, tout va bien. » assurai-je, alors qu'il venait prés de moi au bord du lit.

Il me sourit, de ce sourire si parfait que j'aimais tant et qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi sele, et mon coeur fut plus léger.

Bien sûr, je ne pardonnerai pas totalement... Mais j'allais oublier, car je l'avais à mes côtés, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Puis, nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, je me blottis plus étroitement dans les bras d'Edward. Et je fermai les yeux.

Fin.


End file.
